Imperial Star Destroyer
Imperial Star Destroyers were huge battle-ships used for the Empire. They had much weaponry and were able to send out a large amount of smaller ships as well as probe droids. They were one of the most common ships in the Imperial fleet and were often used to guard important imperial stations. History 19 BBY Early Imperial Star Destroyers had their origin in their predecessors, that mainly were Venator-class Star Destroyers that was used by the Republic before it turned into the Empire. The Emperor and his apprentice Darth Vader were onboard one of these early Imperial Destroyers as they watched the contruction of the Death Star. 0 BBY 19 years after the formation of the Empire, Imperial Star Destroyers had grown to be a common tool in the Empire and were less narrow but bigger-scaled than their predecessors. Many of these were used in the battle of Scarif, where the Rebels managed to steal the Death Star plans which would reveal the secret of how to destroy the station. The rebels with the plans managed to escape the Imperial fleet of the battle in the ship called Tantive IV, but they were soon followed by Darth Vader and his troops in one of the Imperial Star Destroyers. After following and shooting at the rebel ship for some time, they managed to stop it and put the Destroyer on top of the rebel ship to send in Vader and several of his troops, but they soon found out that the rebels had succeeded in sending the plans away which soon led to the destruction of the Death Star that was a big loss for the Empire and left the Imperial Destroyers as the main tool of the Empire when in space. 3 ABY 3 years after the destruction of the Death Star, the Imperial Star Destroyers could be divided into two classes called the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer and Imperial II-class Star Destroyer. Many of these, together with Darth Vaders Super Star Destroyer called the Executor, were part of Vaders main fleet as a temporary replacement of the Death Star as a second one was being built. The Empire would soon come to hear about a new rebel base on an unknown planet, so Imperial Star Destroyers were sent out to several locations in the galaxy to send out probe droids to explore the selected planets. Soon the base was discovered on the snow-planet Hoth, so Vaders fleet was sent there to deal with it. They managed to destroy the base with the help of AT-AT walkers and other weaponry, but many of the rebels also managed to get away together with a well-sought ship named the Millenium Falcon. 4 ABY 1 year after the Battle of Hoth, Death Star II had been turning much closer to completion, and Vader was sent there in an Imperial Star Destroyer to overlook the construction. The Emperor himself also arrived there after some time, and there they held up as the Death Star II and it's Imperial Fleet would come to be attacked by a big rebel fleet. Many Imperial Star Destroyers fought the the rebels, and sent out huge amounts of TIE Fighters to make it harder for the counterpart. Although, the rebels soon managed to send out several smaller ships that entered Death Star II and destroyed it's reactor, which led to the explosion of the battle station. The Emperor and Darth Vader also died in the battle, and so ended the Empire once and for all which also soon ended the use of Imperial Star Destroyers. Legacy After the fall of the Empire, remnants of Imperial Star Destroyers were left scattered on poor planets such as Jakku. After the Empire, a new order would rise from it's ashes. This would come to be known as the First Order, and they used new destroyers called Resurgent-class Battlecruisers whose appearance were based on the Imperial Star Destroyers. Appearances in chronological order * Episode IV - A New Hope * Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back * Episode VI - Return of the Jedi